Naokio
Naokio is a renegade Makuta who's Antidermis essence is fused to the body of the Toa of Sonics Maori. Biography Early Life Naokio, like all Makuta, she was given the duty of creating Rahi. After the war with the League of Six Kingdoms, Naokio was given Keetongu's island to protect it. She was also provided with a Toa Hagah team of her own that would act as her bodyguards. After Makuta Teridax revealed his plan to overthrow Mata Nui and conquer the Matoran Universe, Naokio remained loyal to Miserix. Because of this, she was forced to abandon Dextral and escape. Her Toa Hagah team was given to Makuta Nerok. During her exile, she discovered that her body was transforming into a pure state of energy. Because of this, she could not inhabit her armor, and in time, she would fade. She found a De-Matoran village nearby and contacted with one of the villagers via telepathy. Naokio explained her problem to the Matoran, named Maori, and she asked him to let her live in his body until she would find one of her own, but that would endanger them both, so he must leave the village. Grudgingly, the De-Matoran allowed her to stay in his body and emigrated from the peninsula taking Naokio with him. During their journey, Naokio's essence fused with the organic components of Maori's body, so her consciousness fused with Maori's. In consequence, Maori began to inherit some of Naokio's Kraata Powers, but he also became more violent and sinister. Due to this turn of events, Naokio, having no escape from Maori's body, decided to teach the Matoran to use her Powers at will. In Maori's Body Naokio commanded Maori to arrive at Kyria Nui in order to warn her former Toa Hagah team of the true intentions of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Maori managed to visit the Toa Team and revealed and proved them that Naokio hadn't died, but she was living inside his body. The team told them that Nerok had taken Martok as an escort to Destral. Naokio spoke though the Matoran's voice and told them that they needed to rescue Martok before the brotherhood killed him. While the team was out, Maori scolded Naokio, telling her to never speak though his body again, and so Naokio agreed and began to teach the Matoran her Kraata Powers. When the Toa came back, it turned out that only Martok, Kalen and Nymeria had survived, and the latter had been mutated into a little, monstrous form. Abilities and Traits Naokio has a great sense of justice and honor, something that differed her from the rest of the Brotherhood. She always acted after thinking about what was right and what is not. That is why she decided to remain faithful to Miserix and abandon brotherhood, although that would mean her death. After fussing with Maori's mind, her consciousness was fused to that of Maori's, so the only way she could communicate with him was telepathically. Se acts as her voice of reason and teaches him how to use her Kraata Powers. Like all Makuta, Naokio possessed the elemental power of Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shapeshifting and also to use all 42 Kraata Powers. Forms